<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Worth It by BatmanWhoLaughss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464123">You're Worth It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss'>BatmanWhoLaughss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The green blasts peppering the base like a bizarre meteor shower. The moments of despair right before Ezra and Sabine entered the atmosphere with reinforcements. The ache in her muscles as they fled Thrawn’s ground assault.</em>
</p><p><em>The heart-stopping, icy moment of pure terror when she thought Kanan wasn’t going to respond.</em><br/>----<br/>After Thrawn's attack, Hera has a realization about everything she almost lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These two own my heart forever okay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been hours since they left Atollon. They’re back in hyperspace now, after dropping off the surviving soldiers on the Rebel command ship. Hera’s still in the cockpit, frozen in place as the battle replays itself on a loop inside her head. Her whole body is still tense as she lets out a shaky sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The green blasts peppering the base like a bizarre meteor shower. The moments of despair right before Ezra and Sabine entered the atmosphere with reinforcements. The ache in her muscles as they fled Thrawn’s ground assault.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The heart-stopping, icy moment of pure terror when she thought Kanan wasn’t going to respond.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She hasn’t seen Kanan since they left the battle. She was busy tending to their wounded and getting the Ghost ready to make the jump to hyperspace, but suddenly she craves his presence. Those moments waiting for Kanan’s voice to come through over the comlink nearly brought her to her knees, and the sheer relief she felt when he answered is still coursing through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If he had died…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No. She’s not going to think about that. She’s not going to think about how close she nearly came to losing him, and she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not going to think about how he nearly perished thinking she was pushing him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing again, she makes her way out of the cockpit and meanders through the hallway, searching for him. Because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been pushing him away, hasn’t she? She’s been giving more and more of herself to the Rebellion, and she can see how much it’s been hurting him. He hasn’t pushed her, he’s too selfless for that, but she can see it all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was outside the base while she waited safely inside the shield, and the fear was paralyzing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera spots him exiting his cabin. His mask is off, and he stretches slightly before he registers her presence and turns towards her. He’s standing in front of the ‘fresher, waiting for her to meet him, and when she does, he gives her a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Kanan says softly, resting a hand on her shoulder. “You okay? I didn’t get to ask- are you hurt?” His brow furrows, like he feels the swirl of emotions running through her, and with those Jedi senses of his, he probably does. For a moment she just stares at him, as he watches her with so much care and concern that it makes her insides clench. Then a second later she’s in motion, launching herself at him and pressing him back against the ‘fresher door as her mouth fuses to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she decides. He’s too important to her. No more half-measures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan freezes for a second, his arm coming around her waist on instinct as her hands fist in his shirt. But then he relaxes, groaning softly as he kisses her back just as forcefully. His arm curls further around her to pull her closer as his other hand comes up to cup her face. His tongue meets hers as he sighs, his grip on her waist tightening even more as she lets out a small moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few moments nothing exists but the two of them, nothing but the warmth of his arms and his heated kisses that burn through her like a rising fire. But Kanan pulls back after a moment, swiping his thumb across her cheek and staring down at her with those milky-white eyes of his. He’s got a small smile on his face, but she can see the concern there too, like he knows something’s wrong but can’t quite tell what it is. And Hera feels another wave of affection for him wash over her, because in these moments, she sometimes feels like he can still see her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he pulls back, grabbing hold of her hand and tapping the control panel to the fresher door. “C’mon,” he mumbles. “Kids are asleep.” When the door slides shut behind them, it’s only a second before he’s pulling her close again, bringing his mouth back to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches one hand behind him to fumble for the shower switch, flipping it on as his mouth continues to explore hers. Hera doesn’t waste any time, her hands snaking under his shirt to feel his bare skin. Kanan breaks away from her briefly to pull the offending garment over his head, tossing it on the floor without a second thought as he moves to the buckles of her armor. He grumbles when his hand slips, a low whine followed by a soft “wearing too much” that goes right to her core. Hera shudders when the armor falls away, moans when he drags her shirt up over her head and slides his hands up her chest. When he cups her breasts, his touch feather-light as his mouth trails down the side of her jaw to suck a mark into her pulse point, she practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>melts</span>
  </em>
  <span>, reaching to pull him impossibly closer as she sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unexpectedly, Kanan lets out a hiss of pain when her hand touches his shoulder, and she opens her eyes in confusion. There’s the beginnings of a nasty bruise underneath where her hand is resting. She snatches it away like he burned her, sucking in a breath before pulling back to thoroughly check him over. Her eyes are burning suddenly, because she’s flashing back to those terrible moments where she thought she was going to lose him forever. But he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she didn’t stop to think about him or the others being hurt, and she’s suddenly filled with a rush of emotion that she can’t stop. “Kanan…” It comes out as a low whisper, and there’s a tremor in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face falls as he shakes his head, reaching to pull her close again. “Hey, hey.” His voice is impossibly steady as his forehead comes to rest against hers. “I got knocked off my speeder during Thrawn’s bombardment. It’s nothing, really. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I– Kanan.” It’s all she’s capable of saying as she swallows down the lump in her throat. Her arms twine around his neck as she stares at him, studying him and trying to spot any visible signs of pain. “For a minute there, I thought you were– you almost–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hera.” He whispers her name as she pulls the tie from his hair and twines her fingers through it. “I’m okay. I’m right here.” She opens her mouth to speak again, but he stops her with his lips before she can. “The kids are okay, too,” he whispers. “We’re all safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clamps down on the surge of emotions as he kisses her again, focusing only on his voice, the warmth of his mouth and the movements of his hands. As the steam from the shower begins to fog the fresher, her fingers move to the clasp of his belt as his deftly undo her bra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They undress each other slowly, languidly, like it’s the first time all over again. It’s not the frenzied pace of their usual trysts, when they’re both always so concerned about the kids catching them, or just generally pressed for time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. This time, Hera takes her time running her hands across his skin as his pants hit the floor. This time is about making sure he understands just what he means to her, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> means to her. She’s not going to rush this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’re both naked, she pulls him into the shower with her, sighing as the warm water hits her skin. He always makes sure to get the temperature just right, even though her settings aren’t quite as hot as he likes it. But she doesn’t care, and he doesn’t seem to either as he steps right into her space, pressing his body flush to hers against the shower wall as their lips meet again. His hands trail all across her body, running up her sides to cup a breast and palm one lek at the same time. It draws a breathy moan from her, one that gets louder as his mouth moves downward to follow the path his hands took. When he takes one breast into his mouth, she can’t help but card her fingers through his hair, pulling lightly as she gasps his name again. His tongue swirls around her nipple, moving achingly slowly as his other hand strokes one lek from root to tip. One of her legs hooks around his hip, pulling him impossibly closer, and she can feel his hard cock rutting against her thigh. He lets out a small whine when she twitches her hips to brush against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They should probably actually shower while they’re in here, but it’s the furthest thing from Hera’s mind as Kanan keeps up his light touches. It’s almost teasing; it’s winding her up without being overwhelming, and it’s making her need for him crescendo into something desperate, something that almost makes her abandon the plan to take it slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan, though, seems to have enough higher brain function to remember that they both do actually need to shower, and Hera opens her eyes to see him grab the small bar of soap with one hand. A moment later, his soapy hands twine with hers, squeezing softly before he starts dragging them across her skin again. She does the same, soaping her hands before trailing them across his chest. They wash together in near-silence, broken only by the occasional gasp as his hands find her breasts again, or as her nails scratch a little harder than they need to as they run down his chest. They’re still tangled together, only breaking apart to take turns rinsing underneath the showerhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later Hera pulls him back to her, her arms curling around his neck as his hand finds the small of her back. Her lips are against his throat when she tightens her grip on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell him. Tell him now, before you lose your nerve. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” It’s so low that he barely hears it over the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan shakes his head. “It’s okay to be scared. It happens to the best of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t get it. He really doesn’t get it, because he’s too stubbornly selfless to admit that she hurt him. “That’s not it,” Hera whispers, dragging his mouth back to hers as she lets out a shaky sigh. “I thought… I thought you were dead, for a moment. I thought you died out there, and I’d never get to–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hera–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Listen </span>
  </em>
  <span>to me.” Her voice breaks on the last word, and it seems to get his attention as he stops talking. His brow furrows, his arms tightening around her as her head falls to lean against his shoulder. “I pushed you away. I was an ass to you– I thought the Rebellion was more important, that we couldn’t do this and stay committed to the fight at the same time. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Kanan says, though she can see the way he swallows, fighting his own emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. This is important to me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> important to me, and you almost died thinking you aren’t.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hera.” He pulls her face up to look at him. “This is important to me too, but I would never want to get in the way of the cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He still doesn’t get it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You’re not listening to me, you idiot.” She knows he cares for her more than anything, but he’s always been okay with the boundaries she set from the beginning. He’s never complained, not once, about coming second to the cause, and suddenly Hera feels an overwhelming wave of shame course through her whole body. Even the way he’s looking at her now, like she’s the most important thing in the entire kriffing galaxy even though he can’t see her, makes her feel like she really doesn’t deserve him. “The cause matters, but you matter too. More than anything.” She never in her life thought she would say those words and mean them, not about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but there they are, out in the open. She refuses to take them back. He has to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s staring open-mouthed at her, stunned into silence as he registers what she said. The heat of the moment has ebbed somewhat, as the weight of their words become something tangible in the small space. For a moment, Kanan just stares at her with those unseeing eyes, but when he opens his mouth to speak, he still looks sad. “Hera, I–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips find his again before he can finish the thought. “I love you, Kanan.” It’s not the first time she’s told him that, but it’s the first time in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he blushes bright red when the words land on him. But he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>beaming</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that wide smile reserved for these moments lighting up his whole face, and she can’t help but kiss it right off him as her legs wrap around his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” His hands find her ass, holding her up against the wall of the fresher as his mouth goes back to her throat. That familiar fire is back, coiling low in her stomach as her core grinds against his. She can feel all the hard length of him pressed up against her, and she deliberately rolls her hips, grinding against his cock. He breathes a moan that might be a prayer, ragged and desperate as he bends to take one breast in his mouth again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera keeps up the slow, steady grind of her hips as his tongue swirls around her nipple, and when she reaches down between them to wrap her hand around his cock, he practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>whimpers</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a shudder wracks his whole body. She strokes him slowly, and the noises he makes get louder and louder as his hips jerk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hera.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s a strangled moan against her neck as his grip on her ass tightens, pulling her even tighter against his body. She whispers his name right back, stroking him faster and faster until his knees wobble slightly. She wants him so badly it makes her ache, but dimly, she registers the heat of the shower fading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a small whine when she taps his shoulder, but he glances up at her anyway. “Water’s getting cold, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan lets out a mournful sigh, letting her down on wobbly legs as he flips the shower switch. He’s still achingly hard, water droplets trailing down his brown skin and dripping from his hair. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and once they’re both out of the shower it’s only a moment before she’s back in his space again. She kisses him hard, tugging on his hair to expose the long line of his throat, and it’s only a few minutes before she starts kissing her way down his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows when he realizes her intentions, bracing one hand on the sink when her hand wraps around his cock and starts stroking him slowly. It’s slow, almost teasing, and it’s only when he starts rocking his hips to meet her that she takes pity on him, taking him into her mouth. The noise he makes when she does is practically feral, and one hand finds the top of her head as his knees buckle underneath him. It’s a struggle to concentrate as his hand finds her lek and starts stroking from root to tip, but she keeps her movements slow, glancing up to watch him as she moves. He’s so pretty like this, head thrown back against the mirror and still dripping wet. His face slack in a purely blissful expression that he so rarely allows. Usually he’s always got something else on his mind, and it’s so rare that he truly lets his guard down for anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually it’s too much for him, and he pulls her off him with a strangled whisper of her name, dragging her face back to his lips in a kiss that’s almost bruising. “Hera, I‒” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cuts him off with a smirk, twisting them around so she can leap up onto the sink, her legs dangling over the edge of the small vanity as she spreads her knees. “Will this work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Force, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I love you,” is his answer as his arms come around her again, as his trembling fingers seek out her core for the first time. He circles her clit for a moment before one finger plunges inside her, and he swallows her startled moan as his mouth meets hers again. She’s already so wet that soon he’s easing a second finger between her legs. “I love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a reverent whisper, and Hera wishes she could capture exactly what he sounds like in this moment because his voice and his hands are making her </span>
  <em>
    <span>melt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Love you,” she breathes back, as his fingers curl inside her just the way he knows she likes and she clamps down on another moan. The kids </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> still asleep after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan smirks, like he knows exactly what she’s thinking, before moving to kiss back down towards her breasts again. His mouth closes over one, then the other as he strokes her lek, but when he moves to slide further down her body, she shakes her head. “Later,” she gasps, grasping his cock and guiding him towards her core. “Want you, love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a shaky laugh, nodding as he grips her hips tightly. His forehead finds hers when he slides inside her, and one arm comes up to rest on her back and pull her flush against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment they’re both still, breathing slowly as Hera’s arms slide around Kanan’s neck. He’s pressing open-mouthed kisses against the underside of her jaw when she rolls her hips, a wordless invitation to move as her nails dig into his shoulders. He groans, a low, needy sound deep in his throat as he starts to roll his hips, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting forward in a motion that draws another gasp from her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets a slow pace, pulling her body all the way to the edge of the vanity so she can grind her hips up into his. She’s meeting him thrust for thrust, the fingers of one hand threading through his damp hair as her name falls from his lips like a blessing, like something sacred that should only be spoken aloud in the rarest circumstances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not their usual frantic pace, clawing at each other and moving hard and fast until they both find release. It’s slow, luxurious and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maddening</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it’s intensity, and pleasure is coursing through Hera’s whole body like molten lava as their hips keep moving. It’s everything they never had time for, everything Hera swore she would never permit, everything she told herself she needed to give up to be a good soldier. But in between breathy moans and whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need you</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s, she grips Kanan a little bit tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks, as her orgasm washes over her like a tidal wave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is worth it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’s almost lost him so many times, and even as she rides out the aftershocks curled up against his warm body, she’s cursing herself for being so kriffing </span>
  <em>
    <span>stubborn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She’s always known how much he cares for her; she’s seen it written all over his face every time he looks at her, but part of her was always holding back from this, from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his hips get faster and faster, jerking erratically until he muffles a moan in the crook of her shoulder as he comes, she wonders why. Because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> love him, more than she ever thought it was possible to love another person, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>there’s no kriffing way this can be wrong.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He clings to her like she’s an anchor as his body trembles, shaking with the force of his release. Then he sighs, looking up to smile that soft, happy grin at her, and she can’t help but kiss him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Hera says, because it’s been too long since she said those words to him without the Rebellion hovering in the back of her mind. “I’m sorry I pushed you away. I never wanted to hurt you, I just… I thought it was the right thing to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls back, his arms untangling from around her back to run up and down her arms. “It’s alright, really.” She’s about to protest, but he stops her with a finger to his lips. “It hurt, but I get it. You’re committed to the cause— I’ve always admired that about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had myself convinced I couldn’t have both,” she says, her head dropping to land on his shoulder. “Told myself it was easier to be in the fight if there wasn’t anything weighing me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan nods, his hands still running up and down her arms in a soothing motion. “The Jedi used to say that attachment was a weakness. It could hold you back from doing what was right, what was necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera shakes her head, lifting her head to look at him and cupping his face in her hands. “I don’t want to live like that— mind and heart at war constantly.” She kisses him once more for good measure. “I love you, Kanan Jarrus, and I’m not giving this up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light radiating from his answering smile is almost blinding. “I love you too, Captain Syndulla. Always have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, he takes the lead, one hand cupping the back of her neck to bring her face to his. They’re still tangled together, sweaty and warm and damp from the shower, but Hera doesn’t care. His other hand traces patterns across her bicep, moving slowly across her skin until he stops, suddenly. “You have a cut here,” he mumbles, his thumb resting over a small abrasion along her forearm that she didn’t know was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even notice,” Hera says, with a small laugh. It’s not terribly big, just a small scrape where she suspected she knocked into something while they ran from the base. Kanan pulls back to trace his hand over the cut, his touch feather-light as he tries to figure out how badly she’s hurt. She doesn’t even feel it, not when she’s still so hopped up on adrenaline and pleasure and affection for him that it makes her whole body warm. But he’s wearing that concerned frown he always gets whenever she’s hurt, and the tenderness and sadness at war on his face makes her ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should let me bandage this,” he mumbles, looking back at her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera raises an eyebrow, still eyeing the bruise on his shoulder that’s becoming more purple by the second. “Will you let me put some bacta on your shoulder?” He doesn’t seem to have any other injuries, but she plans on </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoroughly</span>
  </em>
  <span> checking him over when they’re back in their bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanan chuckles. “Sure thing, Captain.” His voice is light, but the frown is still spread across his face, and Hera reaches for his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She presses a kiss against his palm. “We’re both okay, love. Just scratches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles. “I missed you,” he whispers. It pulls at her heart, how happy he sounds and how soft his voice is. And she’s missed him </span>
  <em>
    <span>terribly </span>
  </em>
  <span>as well, missed curling up next to him and missed all the stolen moments like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hera presses one last kiss against his lips, before hopping off the counter and reaching for the towels hanging by the door. “I missed you too,” she says, handing him one. “C’mon. It’s getting cold in here, and we both need to get some sleep.” But she grabs the medkit from the cabinet for good measure, knowing he won’t rest until she lets him patch her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment she just stares at him, towel slung low around his hips and his hair falling in a messy, yet adorable tangle around his head. And she wonders how she ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> took this man for granted, even for a second, because she can’t help but feel like the luckiest person in the world that she gets to spend these moments with him. She flashes back briefly to Thrawn’s attack, standing hunched over at the holotable and waiting with bated breath for his voice to come over the comm, thinking she might never get to spend time with him again. Kanan’s always been quick to remind her that there’s more to life than just the cause, and she’s always found it equal parts sweet and annoying. But now, she thinks that maybe, just maybe, she’s starting to believe him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>